Velocity
by elizabeth.sama
Summary: All she wanted was to finish high school. What she got was a collision with an enigmatic youth and the troubles a normal teenager should not have to worry over besides acing exams. And she did not like him! He was just exceptionally attractive. SasuSaku
1. Why Thank You Mister Ghost

So this is my first Naruto fanfiction. Um... please go easy on me! Anyways, warnings about this: SasuSaku pairing, Alternate Universe, and lots and lots of swearing. Well it's rated T for a reason... This chapter's very short, but don't worry, the following ones will be longer.

Full future genre: romance/drama (maybe? I've never tried my hand at it)/action/adventure/lame humor

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I started drawing Naruto when I was in my single digits because I'm a _child prodigy. _What do you mean I'm not? Oh, then I guess I don't own it…

* * *

_Velocity_: _(Derived from _Velocitatem,_ Latin. "Swiftness, speed") _The rate of speed of action or occurrence.

**Why Thank You Mister Ghost**

_'Be grateful you can see the sky.' _Her parents would chide her as a child. And Sakura was. Every time she saw a doll in the window or candy in the sweets shop, she'd peek up at the sky beneath thick lashes and repeat the phrase under her breath over and over (in later years, she suspected this to purely be an effortless method to escape the expensive toys). Having grown up with the saying breathing down her neck, it was second nature to be grateful for what she had.

So when the car came swerving down the street and all she was able to see was red, she wondered if she should be grateful that Ino had gone to school an hour ago, before consciousness too, was lost in red.

Life was such a fickle mistress.

* * *

"…suffering from a concussion, nothing too severe. She's acquired various contusions and lacerations, as you've seen, but the x-rays show there to be no internal injuries. Lucky girl, she can start walking whenever she wakes, though it'd be best for her to take it easy. Having your brain rattled around does a number on your head." The voice was male, professional, muffled as if in a mask, with a discernable lacing of this-is-mind-numbingly-boring in every syllable.

"Will she wake up soon?" This one was also male, though mostly monotonous solemnity as if he was constantly visiting funerals.

Every utterance made her ears ring as if there was a vibrating cellphone lodged in her skull. Where was she? Why did she feel so disoriented?

"She would wake up sooner if you had left her in the hospital. Just ask for scans and Dr. Hatake won't work every time you give a pretty girl a concussion."

"You know I can't. They would have asked for names sooner or later."

"Yes, yes. Your low-key lifestyle and the company are much more important than a stranger's life."

"When will she wake up?" Male number two repeated.

Male number one chuckled lightheartedly. "She's already regained consciousness, Sasuke-kun. Now… little lady, would you care to open your eyes?" Sasuke… why did that name sound familiar?

When no other girl replied, Sakura suspected the 'little lady' to be herself. Not wanting to be discourteous, she forced an eye open, pupil dilating at the sudden light bursting to her retina. The cellphone developed into a full-fledged jackhammer and the world rushed at two-hundred miles an hour. A groan of pain, haggard and dry, escaped. It was so different than her usual voice that it took a few seconds to comprehend it as her own. She slowly adjusted, chancing to utilize both eyes.

"Ah yes, you should have a drink now that you're awake. It's been at least seven hours." The blasé man remembered and held up a sloshing cup. The first thing she noticed was not his white doctor's coat, nor the gray, no—silver, impossibly wild hair (strange for a person looking to be in his twenties), but his heavily lidded obsidian eye. The left was concealed in an eye patch, but the single visible one appeared to perceive everything, as if holding wisdom and sadness beyond his years. It was disconcerting despite his smile—was that a smile? She couldn't tell behind his doctor's mask.

Sakura pushed up to a sitting position and took the cool glass in both shaky hands. She noticed for the first time that she was resting on a white cot, in her school clothes (thankfully), but with a good amount of her skin was covered in fresh bandages. Her face stung, her arms hurt, her legs hurt, and there was something raw and constricting on her left side. Did she somehow get hurt? Was this a hospital? The surroundings were all a sterile white, almost as uncomfortable as the doctor's gaze. "Now that she's awake, I'll leave everything to you. I'm a very busy man, and making house calls is taxing on my schedule, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't use that honorific with me Kakashi, it's sickening. And what do you mean busy? You took so long I had to take care of the injuries. It's lucky I know first aid."

Kakashi chuckled. "Look underneath the underneath, Sasuke-kun."

Was that a cryptic message? She pondered thoughtfully. Maybe these strangers had a saying, like her family's own.

Sasuke snapped, "Whatever, just go." His head was turned to the departing doctor so only his rebellious black—almost dark blue spikes were visible. When the door clicked shut, he returned her gaze and she forgot how to breathe.

Sakura's first definition for him was _ghost _(a beautiful, stunning ghost), with his obsidian glare contrasting pale skin. He was all black and white, a striking monochrome spirit, expression guarded, drawn into an apathy more daunting than either white rooms or silver-haired doctors. She shivered and downed the water in one go. Her stomach protested.

"Haruno Sakura. Age seventeen. Born in the Fukushima Prefecture but currently attends her third year of school at Konohagakure High School in Shinjuku, Tokyo and is occupying the residence of childhood friend, Yamanaka Ino." He said as if reciting a profile. Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and ignored the nausea bubbling in her stomach.

"Why… am I here?" She breathed cautiously. The last thing she saw was a car rushing headfirst at her before she woke up in an unfamiliar room covered in bandages.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Unfortunately, I've made a foolhardy mistake, and I always fix my own blunders. _Damn cat_…" The last part was a whisper to himself, almost inaudible to Sakura's muddled senses.

You don't have to be so aggravated, Sakura thought. "Would you care to tell me _why_ you have personal information about me?"

"That? It's no effort to search for a profile of a girl with naturally pink hair." He shrugged.

To think it to be easy to get a hold of private information on any random stranger_, _"Who _are_ you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

And then it all made sense. Uchiha was almost a household name, next to Hyuuga and other prestigious companies in Japan. The heir to a large business corporation, Uchiha Sasuke. The prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

The person who hit her with a car, Uchiha Sasuke.

"I've already covered your medical bills and called the school you're out sick. We'll send you back tomorrow, but for now you may take a guest room." He planned, looking less than happy. Sakura on the other hand, was trying to comprehend what exactly was happening.

Unable to do so, she did the next best thing. She panicked. "W-wait! Couldn't I just—"

"No. Unless you know the direction back to Yamanaka's house."

Regrettably, she still had trouble finding the school and back.

And so due to unlucky circumstances on an unlucky day, she was trapped in a stranger's house for the night. She wondered if she should be grateful that she wasn't dead.

* * *

_A/N_: I-I didn't know how to tie it all together in one chapter when I decided to show only Sakura's thoughts. Uh… ignore the plot holes. I covered them with rotting wood. Hahaha.

Something I'd like to know: Does _Velocity _or _Velocitatem _feel more aesthetically pleasing as the title?

Some things you might like to know:

I moved this from another account of mine after really, really reconstructing it to the EXTREEEME. Wooo.

(1) In Japan, they use the surname first, then given name.  
(2) Shinjuku's on the main island of Japan, Honshu. I… don't really know much about Japanese geography though so you can correct me if you spot any mistakes.  
(3) I'm no doctor like Kakashi. So I take no responsibility for the crap I may make up. But I'm sorry if I do just that.  
(4) Man this chapter's so short it's depressing me beyond measure… I think I'm gonna go find some rope now…  
(5) Before I do, I just wanna say any grammar/spelling/idiot mistakes are because I do this without a beta. Japanese school system mistakes in the future are entirely my fault. I don't like digging deep into my research.

Reviews make my day. I love feedback on my work. More hits but no reviews sadden me greatly. But I'll still spam the overflowing Naruto fanfiction with my own anyways. Mwuahaha.


	2. Damn Telemarketing Bastards!

**Disclaimer**: I would own Naruto now if I hadn't been shot for my plot holes.

**Damn Telemarketing Bastards!**

After the fourth ring, Ino picked up with a vigorous, "For the last time, we don't want to subscribe you bastard!"

"Good to hear you're still energetic, Ino." Replied Sakura, unruffled.

"Huh, who is this? Sakura? Sakura! Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you! Do you know what time it is? Do you!?" Yell still earsplitting and not deterred the slightest by distance. Sakura had to place the phone inches away from her ear as Ino made her tirade heard loud and clear across all of Japan. Minutes later, she held it back and simply said,

"I'm really, really sorry Ino for not telling you. I'm staying the night at a friend's house. I'll be home tomorrow so please don't lose sleep over me."

"Hmmm, has little Sakura-chan finally found a man?" Ino's tone changed immediately to mischievous curiosity. _You have no idea._ Her mind replied wearily. Her friend continued, "Don't let me bother you! Just be back by dinner, okay? Bye Sakura, see you later!" She hung up.

Sakura put the phone back on its receiver and dragged her feet to the bathroom.

The Uchiha residence hadn't been as large as she'd imagined it in the white room (an office and ward for the guardian slash house doctor, Hatake Kakashi). In fact, it was about as big as the Yamazaka's home. Sasuke seemingly read her mind and informed her as they walked down a bare hall, "It's foolish to squander money on unnecessary extravagances." And he took the motto quite strictly, because the house from what she could gather was barren of decorations and needless furniture. It was an old styled building, sliding paper doors, tatami mats, and futons in place of mattresses. Only the kitchen and bathroom were modern.

She stopped the tap and inhaled the scent of steaming water.

"Let's see the damage, shall we?" Uniform was cast aside in a pile of crusted blood and black and white cloth, followed by crackling bandages a dried brown. Pale skin exposed, Sakura could spot all the injuries amassed in one accident. Dozens of small scrapes and welling bruises dotting her body. A long, puffy cut on her side stood out among the others, surrounded by a red, increasingly purple bruise as the day wore on. She was thankful the car had not hit her head on if only the violent skid could give a human these many wounds.

The hot bath was refreshing, easing her migraine, sore muscles, and raw skin. All her uncertainties usually washed away with fruit scented soapsuds. It allowed her to mull over stressful days with a composed mind, calm and in control.

Word: _usually_.

And right now… She felt confused, tired, and exceedingly frustrated. So the bath plan was a complete failure, but in any case, it was better than staying caked in blood. She'd need to wash her uniform by tomorrow. "Damn it." Sakura gurgled in the water. First she was hit by a car, then forced to stay overnight at some rich bastard's house. And all she would get were her medical bills paid for. Sure, she didn't want some pricey compensation, but she would have liked to decide what she would be doing afterwards… At least it was only a single, measly night. Otherwise she would have to consider homicide.

She took a lungful of air, forcing herself to remain collected.

To think Uchiha Sasuke would take it on himself to fix his own messes. Perhaps he felt guilty, or he was an honorable person, or in all likelihood he didn't trust others to do it right. Whilst she thought he was very, _very _attractive, she liked to think she'd gotten over her childish manner of judging by sheer looks. Instead, she directed her frustration on the young heir. Damn him for being so pretty. Wait—she means for hitting her with a car. Now what would his parents think? They didn't raise him so he could kill strangers. They raised him so he could become a business zombie who liked stocks and political shows, have hostile takeovers and oppress workers' rights.

Getting back on track, where _were _his parents? She'd assumed they were busy at work, but as the analog clock struck ten, there was not a single sign of life in sight…

A grin. "Hah, I bet the fan girls would have a fit if they knew I took a bath in Sasuke's house."

Sakura dressed in newly bought pajamas (while a bit fancy for her liking, was all she had), and changed the bandages with some difficulty. Wrapped amateurishly, she exited in search of food as her stomach growled. The pain had chased away her appetite for hours, but now…

"It won't hurt to share. Especially since today was ruined thanks to him." She provided, as she felt increasingly guilty for eating after dinner, but not eating with Sasuke. She couldn't help it, the guy scared her with his freakishly pale appearance as much as it attracted her.

So much for 'don't judge a book by its cover.'

Finding some rice balls, milk, and more rice balls in the refrigerator, she sat down at the table and set a miniature rice ball feast. "What the heck does he eat every day?" She muttered and tore out a cold chunk. Her dismal gaze fell on the barren scope.

There was no doubt about it. Sasuke and his house were weird. The table was built for one; there were only two chairs and a single couch. No decorations whatsoever, not even photos. It felt like a prison than a home, with no memories, no warmth. The atmosphere was so utterly forlorn… Sasuke being an aloof jerk came as no surprise.

"I see you have a healthy appetite."

Sakura dropped her fifth rice ball. Sasuke was still clad in his black suit and looking like a ghost.

_Goryo_, her exhausted mind generated. Her father had always sat her on the bed as a child, stared her straight in too-innocent child's eyes, and spun sinister tales of ancient Japanese creatures right before sleep. The stories were most likely over-the-top imagination of her also childlike father, but she had believed them as she believed in being grateful to look up into the sky.

There'd been legends of a wicked nine-tailed fox, of friendless tanuki, and everything mysterious residing in the world. But her favorite had been of a beautiful young aristocrat with pale skin and night's hair, passing away too early and falling into the role of a vengeful spirit—a goryo— wronged in life and fastened to the earthly world by revenge. Chasing and chasing after retribution, he hauled his humanity behind him and it slowly, steadily wore away, until there was no soul remaining.

"Yeah, I eat. What's it to you?" She snapped, reflections of aristocratic spirits forgotten.

Sasuke appeared bemused, head tilting slightly as if it would help him see her clearly.

She returned to eating. "So… how are you doing?" _You hit any other people with that car of yours?_

Nothing.

"I see." Sakura nodded as if she'd heard the most profound reply in the history of profound replies. "I've heard you're a hit with the ladies?" _Masochists. I bet getting hit by a car would turn them on. _She chewed the rice viciously.

He was staring at her wryly, as if finding a petite girl stuffing herself was hilarious. Bastard.

"It was a good day, wasn't it?" _Until you hit me a with a car, you bastard._ The setting had mellowed her resentment enough that she wouldn't smite him on sight.

Was it just her or was the conversation really, really one-sided? It made her think she was talking to herself. She stood abruptly, wincing as her body protested and she almost crumpled into an unsightly pile. "Right, you seem to enjoy rice balls, but how about I make something to show my… appreciation," _If I had any of that I'd have been dropped on the head as a baby. Daily. _"for taking responsibility and whatnot." _Mostly I think you're the unhealthiest eater I've seen next to a certain blond idiot. Now that you're here, I can cook something warm for myself because those rice balls taste horrible. _"So where's the cookware?"

Sasuke glanced at the left cabinet with a, 'whatever' expression, grabbing the free chair and setting himself down to place his arms on the backrest. Thirty minutes of dropping pans and other small accidents on the stove, Sakura had produced a meal from the paltry food supply. She set down two plates and beamed, feeling that she'd outdone herself.

"…What's this supposed to be?" Sasuke asked blankly.

"Improvised fried rice."

"Why is it … black?"

"Black's a good color."

"So it is. But that rice was clearly white."

"Look, if you don't like my food then you can just say it!"

"I don't like your food."

"You…!" Sakura tried producing a sentence that stated exactly what she thought of him, but seeing as he was inconceivably rich, and as money meant power, she toned the rating down. "Big… jerk." She finished lamely.

Sasuke remained silent, choosing to sigh and toss the biohazard in the trashcan. He put the plates in the sink, carefully picking ingredients and maneuvering them in an artistic manner Sakura never thought possible with leftover eggs, soy sauce, and rice. She watched in amazement as two perfect bowls of edible food were produced.

"Jerk, am I?"

"Jerk-_sama_." She rectified and dug in with gusto. "This doesn't make up for the trouble you put me through."

"Your brain would be in your stomach if it did… How's your head?" He even ate methodically. Sakura chased away the skirting self-consciousness of eating in oversized silk pajamas and washing down her meal with milk.

"It's not that excruciating when you reach the maximum legal dose of pain killers. But I won't be doing much for a while. Kinda hard to stand because I also took some for my bodily injuries."

Sasuke _hm'd_ faintly. Sakura pretended he'd felt relieved. "You know I'd value if you did not inform anyone of this… incident. If word reached ear of the media…" He narrowed his eyes.

"The company would suffer yadda yadda yadda. Don't concern yourself Sasuke-san. Or should I call you Uchiha-san? Anyways, I hate giving people trouble." It was true, her worst nightmare was being a burden to others. It made her feel helpless, lost like a tiny child. "That's why you made me stay, right? To make sure I wouldn't leak it to others by any means possible." Sakura added. "You're really dedicated to your parents and the business, eh Uchiha-san? When are they coming home, while we're on the subject? I'll hide if you don't want them to find out about this incident." She grinned jokingly.

Sasuke paused, staring interestedly at his egg. "…You can leave your dishes, I'll get to it tomorrow." Sure, he seemed to take everything seriously, but Sakura was stunned by the sudden fierce anger, the profound sorrow flitting across his features before they fell just as quickly as it had come. Swallowing with her throat unexpectedly dry, she nodded slowly. What happened to the conversation?

Painful minutes crawled by, until Sasuke finished his meal. A chair dragged. A bowl clinked softly against metal. Footsteps.

Sakura took a swig of milk.

Just as Sasuke was about to exit, he threw her a glance. "I'm… sorry."

She didn't know whether she should be indignant that her life was only worth a sideways apology, or be grateful he'd even said it. The day was too baffling to fully understand, like she had been cast in a tilting labyrinth half-drugged. At least, she did feel drugged…

She blamed it on the pain reliever. The damn meds made her sleepy.

"Good night." She settled for. The footsteps didn't stop, and it was probable that it was her imagination, but she swore there had been a 'good night' back.

* * *

_A/N_: Well since the first chapter was short, I posted the second as well. The two just didn't feel right in one chapter and I didn't want to bore you with description of Sasuuukaay's godly hair or something. I prefer Gin-chan's hair anyway. :shot: You cannot deny the natural silver perm!

Yeah, yay for references to Japanese legendary creatures. Tanuki is a shape shifting raccoon dog, by the way. Goryo, if you couldn't tell from my bad description, is a vengeful aristocratic spirit.

I've realized that they are all OOC. I've accepted the fact that I shall never be able to copy a person's personality with Sharingan and live a life of hopelessness and despair. But really, I can't help it. I don't know what a 17-year-old Sakura and Sasuke in modern day Japan would act like. In the end I claim artistic license.

Man I hate salespeople. But I'll buy something if you review!


	3. Plain Green Tea

Thanks for your feedback! Even if I get a few, every one of them gives me self-esteem I desperately crave. It's been less than 24 hours, but since I already had this chapter, and I'm a very impatient person, I threw it up just for those guys who took the time to review and favorite and alert and what not. You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto.

**Plain Green Tea**

Odd was the right word for her current situation. She stood in a uniform mended of rips and blood rinsed in laundry, smelling like peaches and detergent. Alongside her was a very rich, very handsome youth, an heir to an important corporation. In front of her, was the car said heir had hit her with, brought her back home in, and evidently was going to be dropping her at school in.

Normal people take the train and bike. Classy people take cars that have been involved in shady activities.

"So… should I get in or should I wait for the concussion?" She deadpanned. It had taken all night, but at long last she'd determined how to conduct oneself toward an individual who hits you with a car, takes accountability, but acts like a jerk in the process.

Free for all.

"…"

_Amazing, he can speak in silence_. Sakura rolled her eyes and took a seat in the back. So Sasuke dines on rice balls for breakfast _and _drives to school in an old gray car. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was stricken by poverty. He merely possessed a bland personality.

The driver's door slammed shut and an engine purred effortlessly to life. So it only held the _façade_ of a run-down middle class car presumably driven by an equally middle-aged single man who couldn't get laid to save his life.

So she really couldn't judge a book by its cover. Otherwise she should really question Sasuke's age. Who knows? Plastic surgery does wonders.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Sasuke asked when the car paused at a crowded intersection. "I've taken care of the problem of physical activities. You'll have taken a fall down the stairs while walking to school and hit your head, so returning home wouldn't be a problem."

"Why couldn't you make a better excuse?" Sakura mumbled, pouting. It wasn't much of a surprise how far the Uchiha's power reached. She knew money was a means of control.

"As long as it gets through that you've recieved a concussion, the way doesn't matter." He shrugged disinterestedly. "You've already promised to keep quiet."

"I'm glad you care so much about my well-being." She sighed before tossing aside her welling indignation. "Other than being incredibly sore, I can live through a day. Everyone's probably worried where I've been, considering Ino would have thrown a fit." _And telling Ino the truth means telling the world. Thank god she had to go to school early yesterday, or my face would be front page news._ She added inwardly. "I'll say I'm going to school today to appease their worry, then take the week off." She tapped her head, confident her life would return to normal.

They reached the square, white buildings in fifteen minutes. Sakura could spot the students in black and white uniforms pouring through the wide iron gates. A silver was bolted to one stone wall. It glowed brilliantly in the morning sun, showing its contents with pride. _Konohagakure High School. "Our students are our family." _And etched messily underneath the quote by the late principal Sarutobi, _"As family we'll beat every ounce of knowledge into their heads."_

She couldn't help the sorrow every time she read Sarutobi's saying, as she couldn't stop smiling from Tsunade's. This was a remarkable school, with an education rivaling esteemed private schools without the need for considerable sums of funding. Nothing in the small beach town she'd grown up in could measure up to Konoha. The aspect of being capable of entering a first-rate medical school had propelled her into the urban Shinjuku.

"Are you going to stop hiding like we're smuggling illegal drugs to underage students or will you be under the seat all day?" Sasuke inquired derisively.

Sakura glared and withstood her tendency to express herself with a fist, instead rising and dusting off (not that there was much to clean, the car was spotless). "You seem to like being discreet. I don't want anyone to see a pink haired girl riding in the same car as _the _Uchiha Sasuke. They may jump to conclusions. You know how much of a pain it'd be to have fangirls on my tail screaming at me for taking away their Sasuke-_kun_?"

_The _Uchiha Sasuke frowned. "I don't allow pictures to be taken. Although the damn media somehow turns up a few, the last one was more than a year ago. I've altered my appearance enough that I think it'd be a while before they identify me again."

"…Does that altering include…_plastic surgery?_" Sakura whispered the last part shiftily, ignoring the fact that they were alone in a car.

"My _hair, _Haruno."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. Maybe that hadn't been the best question. She recalled spotting a picture with the bold title, _Uchiha Sasuke, Sexiest Guy of the Year? _in an obscure teenaged magazine Ino had turned up one day. The person in the photo had cropped hair, much shorter than the style at the moment. "Wow."

"Just go." He sounded exasperated, annoyed of having her present.

"Fine, fine." She sighed, waving a hand. Halfway out the door, she smiled at the ghost look-alike. "…Thanks. It was short and I sorta hate you, but it was an interesting experience." Walking on without looking back, she knew there would be no chance of seeing him again, and baffling enough, she felt the tiniest bit sad.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Wailed a boy with startling blond hair and youthful blue eyes the instant she set foot inside the raucous classroom. "Where were you yesterday? Ino looked really worried and wouldn't tell me and—"

Sakura's eyes darted about, searching for an escape route. Finding none, she cut him off. "I fell down some stairs and was sent to the hospital."

His eyes were instantly ablaze with shock and fury. "What!? Are you okay? Did someone push you? I'll kill that bastard--"

"No, I just lost my footing. Sorry for worrying you, but you can survive without me for a few days while I recover." She patted his shoulder and took a seat at her desk. Seeing the boy so downtrodden by her indifference toward his concern, she bit her lip guiltily. "I'll buy you some Ichiraku ramen to make up for it, okay Naruto?"

The troubled frown was wiped instantly off his whiskered face. "Yeah! Thanks Sakura-chan! As soon as you get better."

His grin was contagious, she grinned in return. "It's not a date."

Naruto's happy expression dropped only slightly below eye-bleeding delight; he laughed and sat next to her. "There's always next time!"

That was when another loud blond dropped in. Sakura nearly appreciated Sasuke's general detestation for any form of socializing.

"Sakura! How was the night?" Ino squealed and crushed her friend in a hug. She flinched as her injuries protested.

"Ino, I never said I was with a man. I said I was with a _friend._" Sakura mumbled into her shoulder and attempted to breath. Breathing was good, it allowed one to live. She concentrated hard, but only turned red as she was dying. _'I write this will saying that I want all of my personal possessions buried with me. Screw charity, I'm dead.'_

Ino eyed her once over suspiciously. It stayed on the band-aid fixed to her chin. "What's with those bandages?"

"I... fell down my friend's stairs. The doctor says I hit my head pretty hard." Sakura provided nervously. The excuse would work on Naruto, but...

"Sakura, don't be so clumsy! You're going to get yourself killed." Her friend enveloped her once again. "Stay home tomorrow, got it?"

She was getting dizzy, she couldn't take much more of this smothering. "That's the plan. Now please let me go because I have a head injury." She forced out through gritted teeth.

"Class. Settle down." Asuma rumbled. When the class failed to comply, he sighed and pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, and took a long, calming drag. He continued as if the students were in perfect order. "We have a transfer student. His name is… uh…"

"Agaribane Jimi." (Agaribana: green-tea; Jimi: plain)

"…Jimi?"

"My parents don't have high expectations for me." The transfer student provided monotonously.

Asuma shrugged. Kid must've had a rough childhood. "Ah. Now then, find a free desk. We'll be starting class soon."

Jimi slowly made his way down the rows, noise dying down with every step as eyes (girls mostly) focused solely on him. He sat quietly besides the dying Sakura and prepared for class.

"Sakura, do you see _him_?" Ino hissed with abrupt glee. The hug tightened.

She glared at Ino's shoulder dryly. "Can't. Losing vision from pain."

Ino directed Sakura's glare to the new student, and she had a likelier chance of dying from a heart attack. She ripped herself from Ino's grasp in surprise.

"_Sasuke?_ What are you doing? I thought you—" Sakura stopped, because suddenly there were two of Sasuke and the world was spiraling.

Jimi didn't deign to answer, skimming through his books tediously.

"Sasuke?" Ino perked, glancing from Sakura to Jimi. "You mean _Uchiha_ Sasuke?"

Jimi shrugged. "My name is Agaribane Jimi, although I've been mistaken for Sasuke at times. That's quite all right, you may call me Sasuke if you like. At my old school it had become a nickname of sorts." He was being so courteous that Sakura did a double-take, considering the alternative of Sasuke having a twin. Nicer, naturally, because Sasuke was the evil one.

"Yeah, it would be strange for such a high-status guy to be here. Though you don't look too bad yourself, _Sasuke-kun_. Jimi doesn't do you justice." Ino smiled flirtatiously and whipped her glossy blond tresses over a shoulder. Ino was Ino, after all. Any eye-catching boy in a kilometer radius would fall under her jurisdiction.

"Ino, get back to your seat."

"Yeah, yeah sensei. See you around Sasuke-kun."

Sakura massaged her head, eyes clenched at the unexpected ringing.

"_I'm_ here to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Sasuke finally replied when the students were in the middle settling. He waited for her to recover and continued. "Kakashi specified not to make any rapid movements. That means no stressful activities for a few weeks."

"I hit my head, right? If I find out I've lost the ability to think, you'll have to compensate for living expenses." Sakura scowled. "You didn't have to follow me all the way to school either. Are you a stalker? Are you Stalker-kun?"

"Haruno, shut up. From today on, I'm the new transfer student. It's a pleasure to meet you." The greeting was laced with cynicism. Her eye twitched and she wished badly to punch his pretty face in. Strange how maddening a person could be without trying.

"So you don't like things half-finished, eh _Jimi-kun_?"

"That's right. I don't trust you not to leak out over-the-top rumors." _You can't trust promises_, she could hear. "Besides, I've been meaning to transfer after the private school girls had a… battle royal for the dance. Less costly this way." Sakura resisted the temptation to ask what had happened. He carried on. "You just helped me with my choice of schools. Quite an interesting place you have here." He smirked. Sakura's nostrils flared angrily. She was a source of entertainment? Why that good-for-nothing rich bastard. "And I told you, you can call me _Sasuke_, Haruno."

"Oh no, it's quite alright. My parents always told me to be grateful, and I'm grateful for the name my parents gave me. So, _Jimi_-_kun_, nice to meet you too." She smiled sickeningly sweet, like honey mixed with sugar, cinnamon, and a bit of rotting lemon.

* * *

"So how do you know Sakura-chan, you bastard?" Naruto growled later at lunch, crouching on Sasuke's desk. They were locked in a glaring contest of epic proportions, the skies rained fire, the ground tore open, and demons writhed out of pits of hell.

And Chouji finished his twentieth bag of chips. It was the apocalypse. Sakura groaned into her palm, half-lidded eyes staring resignedly at the two.

"I bet you don't know Sakura at all! How about the time last year when she threw up in the cake batter for Iruka's birthday, and no one noticed until Kiba got sick from the smell?" Naruto sneered.

Sakura yet again wished to resort to violence. In the end she caved in and clouted him smartly on the head with an audible thump.

It resulted in a full on lip-lock that had open-minded fangirls nose-bleeding, much joyous screaming, some gawking, and a bit of laughter at another's expense.

For most, it was simply Konoha.

Sasuke and Naruto both bolted upright, the latter tripping and falling face-first into the ground. They stumbled out of the room gagging in a mad dash for the bathroom.

"You smashed my teeth!"

"I need someone to beat me until this memory is gone."

Sakura giggled. Oh, how the almost fully developed Agaribane fan club would be stirred into a wrathful vengeance. She winced and stared down the hall. Maybe she should help Naruto. It was her fault after all.

* * *

…And that's how they were cornered in a janitor's closet.

All three of them.

"Your elbow's in my side, idiot."

"Your should move your face somewhere else because I don't swing that way."

"I'd rather step in shit than willingly touch you."

Some sounds of struggling. "Bastard!"

An intake of breath. "Someone remove their offending limb or I'll rip it off."

"S-sorry… _Jimi-kun_."

"…You won't quit, will you?"

"Well if you left the school… _or jumped off a cliff_…"

"Ha ha ha! See, Sakura-chan likes me!"

"Naruto, just because I don't throw myself at Jimi-kun asking to have his babies doesn't mean I love you."

"Aw Sakura-chaaan. What about the ramen? Doesn't that mean anything to you? The ramen. The bonds we shared together in the _miso _ramen."

"Pathetic. Noodles obviously have weak bonds."

"What was that you bastard?!"

"I don't think the noodles are the main point of the matter…"

"S-Sakura-chan, what do you mean?"

One way or another, Sakura understood her semi-peaceful (at least, there had been no spontaneous combustion in science) life was coming to a painful, abrupt end, via car.

Murder was worming its way up on her to do list.

* * *

A/N: Don't have much to say, other than this chapter wasn't as smooth as the last two, in my opinion. But I wrote a total of six chapters consecutively (probably ate my brain in the process), and I'm attempting to keep ahead by two chapters before posting one. Next chapter'll appear sometime next week. Plot holes galore and out of character pains. I'd love some feedback, as it'll motivate me to write faster and possibly better. Thanks for reading!


	4. Overused Cliches and Melodrama

100 hits and 3 reviews? (Yeah, many of them are probably from the same person, but it's still very saddening). I'm a greedy, vile person at heart, and I gobble up reviews (Promise upon grisly death by bear cavalry, this'll be the last time I complain or even hint to complaining because I know you don't want to hear pointless, idiotic bitching as that is a complete turn off). I'd like to thank **candyluver** and **EmeraldEyes69** for reviewing; it makes my day to see people are interested.

And to answer your question, **candyluver**, they were hiding from the fan girls in the janitor's closet because fan girls are evil creatures.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Naruto.

**A Cliché Is Compulsory In Every Romance Story**

After the horrible headache inducing janitor closet episode, Sakura didn't think the rest of the day could possibly compare. In fact, Naruto and Ino did not have Japanese history so she indulged in Kurenei's explanation of the Bakumatsu years, listening intently at the major political divide of the time between pro-imperialists and shogunate forces.

A note bounced off her head and landed neatly on the desk. She turned around, but the culprit was well hidden within the rows of bored classmates.

Sakura's eyes glued to the folded paper, inquisitive but uncertain. She wasn't the most popular person in the school and only ever received notes from Ino, so this was a new event. Making sure Kurenei was distracted, she unfurled the lined paper.

_'Sakura. Need to see you after school. Go to the roof. – Sasuke'_

Rereading the brief message twice before catching Sasuke in the periphery of her vision. Maybe Sasuke felt the need to warn her once again not to ruin his company? He trusted her as far as he could throw her, so it made sense. Pocketing the message, she turned back to the interesting lecture as the red-eyed teacher described the special police force called the Shinsengumi.

* * *

"This'll teach her to take up so much of Sasuke-kun's time." Laughed a fiery orange haired girl. Her friends nodded vigorously in agreement.

Naruto watched the group advance down the hall and shivered. He'd hate to be the target of their hatred. Those girls were downright bloodcurdling; no wonder it was rumored they were in the yakuza.

* * *

"Jimi-kun?" Sakura sauntered around the roof, mindful to stay five feet from the edge. "You wanted to threaten me with death if I ever spilled the beans?"

Silence. She was unsure as to if that meant he was hiding, or simply hadn't arrived yet. She stared at the dizzying heights and shivered. Why did he have to choose the roof?

_A metal fence. A ruined birdcage. Billowing white clothing like a flag of surrender. Outstretched wings embracing the skies._ The bird flew_._

_Black gowns and shrouded faces. Mannequin smiles. Mouths that spoke without words__._

_Stop it. Stop. Stop stopstop**stop**._

"If you're not here in a minute, I'll be leaving." She called unsteadily. No answer. "Okay then. So long, goodbye, sayonara."

"Or you could stay here and enjoy the view." Concluded feminine voice, laced with malevolent delight. The door slammed shut. Sakura yelped.

Collecting her nerves, she marched stiffly to the only exit, dread increasing in each step. Oh _no no no no_ this wasn't happening. Not up here. Not on the roof. But her nightmares were realized—

The door was locked.

Her first minutes were consumed in a great deal of panicking and doorknob rattling. Seeing as that method was ineffective, she turned to beating down the door with skills gathered in Judo Club.

"OPEN" kick "UP" punch "DAMN" kick and punch "YOU!" full body slam. She was trapped on the roof, no one able to hear her and school ending for the day. This was bad. This was really, _really_ bad. Adrenaline rushed at high speeds and she was seeing red, struggling, struggling. If that car hadn't hit her she could of definitely broken it—no—she could if she just kept going because there was no way in hell she'd be trapped in this confining high rooftop, _don't leave me alone up in the great sky_—

She ended up eating concrete, perplexed at how the floor had tilted. A pair of shoes invaded her vision.

"I find a place devoid of annoying girls, and then you turn up. Didn't I warn you to take it easy?" Inquired an all too smug Sasuke.

Sakura wouldn't admit it even unto torture, but hearing his sullen voice had filled her with relief. "I think you're the bothersome one. The girls are out to get me." She breathed shakily.

"Haruno, I'm locked out as well." She heard him sit down, but for once, she didn't care to answer. So caught up in her thoughts, she missed the bothered look he sent her.

Sasuke nudged her with a foot. "Your skirt's riding up."

"Fug oo." She spat and tasted blood from her split lip, but shifted her position on the ground as heat climbed up her face. She stared intently at a white spot in the cement and cursed herself for blushing.

"Mm. A lot of girls want to." He nodded faintly to the muddled swear. "You should go see the nurse. That display of idiocy has gotten you a further beating."

She knew he was right. Her head pounded, feeling ready to burst. The cut on her side was possibly bleeding along with her scraped knees.

"Hold my hand." She commanded, suppressing a sniffle. The panic had damaged her composure more than she would have liked. It wasn't that she was terrified of being alone or that she had many fears. It was the emptiness that made one act with abandon. High up where one could get lost in desolate, beautiful, fatal skies. Sakura glared at the ground defiantly. She wasn't allowed to show weakness in front of Uchiha Sasuke—the strong Sasuke who didn't care about anything except for his company; the guarded Sasuke who didn't care about the girls who chased him; the Sasuke who simply _didn't care_.

An aggravated sigh.

His hand was warm, not like a ghost at all. Sakura smiled. Lying here, to chilly winds and overcast skies and faraway memories… it wasn't so bad.

"Jimi-kun, I'm touched. So you actually have a heart."

"Hn."

* * *

**Teeth Rotting Fluff: Get Better Soon**

The first day she'd stayed home from school, the time had flown through unhealthy hours under fluffy bed covers in a stupor of half-realities. Sakura had thought the week would pass quickly with no work or exams to stress, merely relaxing as her injuries healed and she'd be able to return smiling and headache-free.

She didn't plan on missing her family, used to sick days spent isolated with the closest blood relation in another city.

Every time she switched on the television, she'd think her dad was drinking morning coffee right behind her and taking the day off so her daughter wouldn't be lonely. When she grew hungry she'd wish for grandma's trademark spicy curry, bound to help for any type of situation, she'd always declare. She missed grandpa's constant blathering, typically nonsense but warm and entertaining. Crackling phone calls and cold e-mails weren't enough to replace hugs and wide grins.

'_It's been over year. It's so empty by myself…_' Then she'd snuggle deeper into the blankets and dream of balmy days in a seaside town filled with laughter.

* * *

The fourth day came same as the rest, silent except for the low hum of the Yamanaka's refrigerator. Ino had stomped to bed on her arrival home and her parents were at work. Sakura reheated last week's leftovers and poured a glass of milk. The doorbell buzzed.

Round eyes, color rare like the pearls they mirrored, blinked rapidly when the door opened.

"Hinata-chan?" She asked bemusedly. Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, successor of Hyuuga Enterprises, wasn't exactly a close friend. In fact the timid girl looked ready to flee on the slightest noise.

"S-Sakura-san. I've brought you this!" She bowed and produced a small but neatly wrapped box. Still very lost, Sakura accepted the gift and smiled politely. On bad terms with one rich heir was a nightmare for the average working man, no need to add another.

"Thank you Hinata-chan! What's this for?"

Hinata shrouded her face in long black hair. "It's a g-get well p-present." She murmured shyly.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! The entire class picked it especially for you!" Naruto grinned toothily.

Well that explained Hinata's skittish (more so than usual) behavior.

_You dolt. Don't you know she has a crush on you that's bigger than your pride?_

"I don't need any presents." Sakura shook her head, mortified. It was a personal quirk—receiving gifts made her unbelievably guilty. "It makes me happy knowing you visited."

And everything went straight to hell.

* * *

"Hello girl-who-fell-down-the-stairs!" Kiba greeted courteously; Akamaru, once diminutive and now ungodly massive, barked alongside his master. "Uzumaki wouldn't shut up about you. I'm here with bribery on mind to get your butt back to school quickly—Hey, is that beef?"

Sakura considered the escape ladder.

* * *

"Sai-kun?"

"Yes. I read about 'pity gifts' for when a 'friend' gets sick or injured. Hm, you do look different. Even more hideous than usual."

"Sai-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Run."

* * *

"…"

"…"

"Here."

"Thanks Shino-san."

* * *

"Heard about the fall. After fifty bull's-eyes in archery, then Kendo practice, I came right over."

"What about…the uh… blood on your cheek?"

"No need to worry, it's not mine. Take this and get better soon!"

"Er… thanks Tenten-senpai."

* * *

"Sakura-san! Is it true you took a youthful fall and injured yourself?!"

"Yes Lee-senpai."

"NO! I have failed in my eternal vow to protect you! Forgive me Gai-sensei!"

"How about I take the present and call it even?"

* * *

"Yeah I know. Just put the present on the counter with the re—Neji-senpai!"

"Hinata-sama forgot to give you this because of the dolt."

"It's a card…? Yes, no presents! You don't know how much this means to me! Thankyouthankyou!"

"Y-yes, you're welcome... You may stop hugging me now."

* * *

"Hi Chouji-san, Shikamaru-san."

"You look really tired Sakura-chan. Here, have these barbecue chips to cheer you up."

"…The bag's empty."

"I couldn't help myself… sorry… Is that beef and rice?"

"How troublesome. Stop answering the door... And here's the homework for the week."

* * *

Her conscience burdened by metaphoric lead weights, no lunch enjoyed, and the gift pile dubbed Soul Crusher collected in a corner, Sakura lay like death sprawled on yellow sheets. Ino slept soundly nearby, completely unaware of the hour of unadulterated agony that had passed.

She glared at the ceiling as if it was the most offending thing she'd seen in her life and suppressed irrational disappointment. Unsurprisingly, it involved a certain enigmatic youth.

She did not care if Sasuke had not visited her. Not an ounce of concern, none whatsoever, zip, zero, nada. She barely knew anything about the guy except that he was ninety percent jerk, ridiculously attractive as he may be. And no matter how much she appreciated when he faced her—

_'Just repeat: "He hit me with a car", and you'll be all right.'_

It was a failure. "This sucks."

The ceiling steadfastly ignored her.

Deciding guilt could work as a good distraction, she exhaled a miserable breath, snatched the gift her classmates had mutually chosen, and decided the rest would be stored for countless dust-filled years. Peering at the box cupped in both hands, she hesitantly stripped the simplistic white paper as if it were a bomb…

It wasn't a gold locket, a gem ring, or any sort of jewelry, and Sakura was thankful the entire class had chosen it instead of Naruto, who would have definitely bought her something regrettably expensive.

It left her breathless: a scrapbook of glossy green fabric, decorated with rosy petals stitched with care and looking completely handmade.

"This all just because I supposedly fell down some stairs?" Sakura murmured, stroking the cover in surprise. She flipped to the first page, as she would handle valuable china. Starting photos already filled the first few pages; grinning classmates, lunches under a tree, Naruto with his mouth wide and ready to complain, Ino bent over a half finished cover and needle in hand, even Lee doing pushups and Tenten overseeing with bokken(1) in hand.

"Wasn't there a card that came with this?" She recalled, eagerly locating and opening the note… and grinned.

'_Class isn't the same without your pink hair. We're reaching our limit with Naruto so come back before you find him in a ditch. Lee's pretty much in the same state and Kiba's close to cracking. When you return, make sure to use your fiendish strength and punch them hard enough to make a dent in the wall. _

_Oh, and don't forget a camera, because high school's only gonna happen once. Laugh, cry, get in trouble, watch certain blond idiots shoot milk out of their noses—make as many memories as you can or you'll regret it when you're thirty and single with as many cats as I have ex-boyfriends! Tenten commands it also, so you know what'll happen if you refuse her._

_Signed, Ino and the rest of them _

There was scribbled kanji, barely legible and clearly Naruto's. _Sasuke bastard also got you a camera. It's hidden in the box._

_P.S. – I am not whining. It's all Bushy Brows.'_

"They treat me too well. Idiots. " Sakura muttered in exasperation, grateful for her weird, but good friends.

Ino smirked.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. This chapter's all cheese, but I needed one to develop relationships between the characters. I think my soul just threw up a little.

I've realized this entire fanfiction (girl meets rich boy with tragic past, etc.) may be overused, but give it a chance to smooth out along the way. And I knew I said I'd update in a week, but I'm enjoying writing this too much. It's an escape from projects and finals and whatnot. At the rate I'm writing, you may expect more chapters in a few days. Who knows? Maybe I'll finish the story in the next month. Hahaha (Probaby not considering summer vacation's close). I have no life. Damn, time to leech off my friends and drag them to the movies. Anyone see Indiana Jones? **SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER** What's with the aliens?

(1) Bokken is a wooden practice sword usually shaped like a katana.

I improvise with the honorifics because I never really listened to what Sakura called others. Yeah.

Anyone lost with the Japanese school system yet? I'll clarify if you have questions. But now… back to math project.

Reference to the Shinsengumi. I love Gintama and their history lessons on crack.

**Coming up: Sakura's fear of heights explained. Angst is issued.**

Review please?


	5. Nightmares On Rainy Days

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Naruto.

**Nightmares On Rainy Days**

Tea smelled wonderful in lazy afternoons, curled on a couch listening to the soothing pitter-patter of nature's music. Sakura liked to sip the steaming brew delicately and pretend she was a refined lady of another era, garbed in silk kimonos and writing poetry of spring rains. It was a piece of her childhood she'd plucked from the scraps especially for these days.

Growing up had come too fast.

Her reflection ended with the front door crashing violently open. "Sakura! We're home." Ino informed her sounding ecstatic. Sakura prepared for the worst.

The worst came in the tall, lean form of one dripping wet Uchiha Sasuke.

She readied to argue until she coughed up blood and possibly go on her tirade until she choked on said blood and died. Ino made her feel twenty years older and burdened by a daughter's teenaged issues.

"Ino! You can't just bring people home out of the blue!" She chastised, flushing all the while because she was in a tank top and oversized bunny print pajama pants in front of an almost complete stranger. She wasn't even safe in the comforts of the house.

"The rain's coming in bucketfuls, Sakura-chan," _Chan_. She only employed the honorific when she wanted a favor, "Sasuke-kun walks to school," '_No car? Was that ride just a special occasion?'_ "and the rain was really unexpected so no one brought an umbrella, not to mention his home is pretty far, so…" She trailed off.

Dread pooled in her stomach. She put her tea on the counter. "So…?"

A broad smile lighted Ino's already joyous expression. "I invited him to stay over until the rain passes!"

Sakura gawked. Bringing a male home to spend indefinite hours together—alone. It was so impulsive, so _stupid_, so… Ino. Considering the blonde's personality, she really should have seen this one coming. But as Sasuke was akin to a drowned cat and the rain drumming like thunder against the roof, she had no strength to turn him away. She buried her head in her hands and groaned. "Okay. You win, I'm not sending anyone out in this weather."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" A painful hug.

She was relieved Ino's parents were currently at work.

* * *

More or less over the shock of Ino's terrible decision making, Sakura focused solely on the sopping dark youth settled across from her. She struggled not to look below the now inky black hair plastered to his face, because she'd surely suffer fatally high blood pressure. "Why'd you agree?" She was proud of the steadiness of her question and how she'd only looked down once. _'Lean but well built under the white shirt'_, her mind commented dazedly.

He glared, clearly not aware of her immense achievement. "Haruno, you may have some twisted gratification when drenched in a heavy shower, but I'd rather lose a little of my pride then look like an utter fool walking home." He was more wound up than usual; she could see his jaw tightening as he ground out a response.

Ino ran out of the bathroom in a purple nightgown more provocative than innocent nightwear should be. Sakura resisted voicing her frustration as Ino presented Sasuke her father's extra clothing with an exagerrated saunter. "Here you go Sasuke-kun, these may be slightly big on you, but it'll do while your clothes dry." He didn't even sneak a glance, taking the clothes and heading for the bathroom silently.

Sakura was captured in a chokehold when the room was empty of glaring Sasukes. "I can't believe it actually worked! _Strike_! This is a fortune of unadulterated sexiness! Think, Sasuke-kun, shirtless in _our_ house. Sure we may not see it, but we'll know he was naked at one point." Ino raised a fist, gazing off to some happy distance.

She reddened at Ino's straightforward words… or from lack of oxygen. "D-don't say such private things when the person is _still in the house_."

Ino pouted. "But come on, mysterious transfer student, intelligent, athletic, and to top it all off he's gorgeous. Throw in a heroine and voila, instant movie romance! You can't blame a girl for being excited." She examined Sakura dubiously. "In fact, it's abnormal _not_ to be."

'_He's very good-looking, I admit. And his voice and body and what the hell am I saying? I don't become infatuated because of good looks, right? I'm not a little girl anymore, right?'_ She smothered herself with a pillow, shamefaced. '_Damn it. I'm not a shallow person. He's just extraordinarily attractive._'

Ino mistook her frustration as an embarrassed confession and placed a determined hand on her shoulder. "Help me impress Sasuke-kun. While I fix a meal that'll have him thinking about me with uncontrollable passion, you show him around the house."

Sakura humored her steadfast friend, thinking she had a slightly better chance than the rest of the female population. Bare feet scuffing the wooden floor, she waited awkwardly outside the bathroom, thinking of the reasons why Sasuke might be in such a bad mood. He exited shortly after and the first thing that came to mind was that he was possibly the only person who could pull off a bright yellow t-shirt complete with a smiling sunflower under an equally joyous sun. _Yamanaka's Flower Shop_ was imprinted in bold orange on the back and she inwardly complimented Ino on an excellent advertising scheme; that is, if Sasuke would step into public with such attire. He looked far from amused.

She snorted in a rather unladylike fashion. He replied with a glare that read as clear as day: 'say anything and I'll kill you.'

"Right, let's get started with the tour of my humble abode." Sakura hastily advanced to closest room in hopes of hiding her grin. She grandly introduced the bedroom she and Ino used in all its beige colored glory. Two beds, one of faded dandelion yellow and the other a tasteful lavender, a desk with a picture frame atop, translucent lace curtains, and a stuffed animal beaten and worn, lying facedown on the yellow bed. In what Sakura called advanced sulking, Sasuke remained silent as he was guided to the parents' room, two offices, and a closet. Out of options, she moved onto her favorite thinking spot, the balcony.

Darkness flooded the second floor; she stumbled blindly through hallways. At one moment she stumbled on her own feet, heading face-first to a painful descent until an arm secured her. "Watch it." He warned, warm breath on skin giving rise to shivers.

'"_Throw in a heroine and voila, instant movie romance!"_' Sakura shook her head, unfocused mind buzzing as she pulled away and headed on. Minutes later she arrived red-faced while her impassive guest exhibited no signs of awareness. The two lingered behind the thin glass pane, watching heavy droplets plunge from the gray afternoon sky.

"It's a good place just to sit and think." She whispered, afraid of breaking the perpetual lull of rain. Her bare shoulder grazed his and she tried in her best power to appear relaxed. "About anything. About problems, frustrations, or just how insignificant you are compared to something so vast. You can stand under the sky and scream out your worries--while it may bother the neighbors, it makes you feel a heck of a lot better." She beamed, proud of the insight she'd thrown out as haphazard thoughts merely to compose herself. "This place could help you learn how to avoid those stalkers. Oh, my mistake, I meant fan girls."

Sasuke's lip twitched and she congratulated herself on a job well done, heart racing as she caught sight of his almost-smile.

A click. Sakura waved a new digital camera, gleaming in the meager light pooling into the house. "This is to commemorate Jimi-kun's first visit. This picture will be blogged." His glare was irritated so she took pity and returned the camera to its perch on a decorative table. Disappointed at his change in disposition, she threw up her hands in peace and grinned. "I'm kidding. Don't be so uptight or it'll feel like a confused adolescent's first date. Do you want me to hold your hand as well?" She batted her lashes and hugged his side jokingly.

The reaction was instantaneous. He recoiled as if he'd been burned, stepping backwards to gain distance from the startled girl and her outstretched hands. She couldn't read his features, hidden completely by the unlit corridor.

"Sasuke?" She dropped the pretense in unbalanced confusion. Her mouth was open to speak but her mind was void of responses. They stood in the same positions for drawn minutes until Sakura gathered enough coherence to stiffly lower her arms and clear her throat uncomfortably. "You're stressed today. Was there a lot of homework? Constipation maybe?"

His clipped tone made her flinch. "No. Stop talking to me like one of your carefree friends."

"Now don't be so angry, of course we're friends! I'll get some laxatives for Jimi-kun." Sakura tried. Most forms of anger she encountered were the types to declare their rage instead of harboring in the livid emotions; she knew what to do to calm the loud sort because a good clout to the head was easy enough. Sasuke's brand was another matter entirely; he was a puzzle that she had no clues to decipher, she could only grasp at straws and pray she won. "Let's go eat that snack Ino's been making. You can settle down over a hot meal." She suggested gently.

"You're no different." He muttered unexpectedly.

Hurt flashed through her eyes. "What?" Sure they weren't close companions, but he had given her the impression of a big, silent teddy bear. Maybe not the softest or the warmest, but it had been fun.

"A ignorant schoolgirl thinking she's become close to her precious _'Sasuke-kun'_. It's insufferable. I—" He held his head in his palm as if holding in a headache.

"I'm a ignorant schoolgirl?" Sakura laughed, voice rising with her anger. "Jimi-kun, I recall you were the one who followed me to school. Is it because I agreed not to ruin your company? You think I'll do anything for a pretty face?" She held her arms tightly at her sides and told herself it would become worse if she hit him. "Why are you snapping all of a sudden? Annoying girls throwing themselves at your feet? Your parents aren't home until late night? Older brother stole your favorite teddy bear because you're too old for it?" She didn't know if he had a sibling, let alone an older one, but she wanted to hurl petty troubles into his face like his false accusations. His life couldn't be so terrible as to have an excuse to act like he had a stick shoved far up into an unspeakable place. She regretted it when Sasuke clenched his fists and took a step closer, appearance akin to the vengeful goryo in her father's nighttime stories.

"Shut up." He hissed. "You don't know a thing about me. You're an irritating girl who lives in a world where everyone is happy and bad things never happen. You have everything and more, and you still think you can understand?" He'd become so close she felt his breath tickle her face, saw the cold fury burning violently within onyx, the curl of his lip set into a disgusted snarl.

No answer.

"Don't ever think of me as a friend." His breaths calmed instantly. "I'm going home." Sasuke retreated down the stairs without a second glance. She leaned weakly against the wall and listened to the sound of the dryer stopping, Ino protesting, and a door slamming.

How shallow she'd grown. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a teddy bear; he was an—

"Asshole." She hugged her knees, voice muffled as she buried her face and waited for her fear and hurt to subside. Ino found her in the same spot an hour later, a subdued little girl curled in a corner, hiding from the monsters crawling in the dark.

* * *

"Ino?" Sakura whispered beneath bed covers, eyes shut and prepared for bed. "Do you know anything about Uchiha Sasuke?" She'd done nothing but contemplate about the youth, gaining no answers and instead achieving the Ultimate Migraine.

Ino's gaze was glued to her magazine. "Oh? Have your aims set high, Sakura?" Sakura almost hit herself for not selecting the obvious method. _'Of course she knows. Anything and everything in the world of gossip, Ino will have the scoop.' _

Sakura didn't bother to correct her. "Did anything happen when he was a kid?" _'Something that made him into the asshole he is today?'_

Ino turned serious, magazine all but forgotten. "This won't sound pretty. You sure you want to hear it?"

She swallowed. Did she really want to know, especially if Sasuke was so bent on keeping it buried? It wasn't her privilege to know such things but…

Curiosity killed the cat. Satisfaction brought it back.

"Yeah." She pushed aside the yellow sheets and sat cross-legged, holding her stuffed bear for extra measure.

Ino commenced in explanation. "So the Uchihas were a pretty prominent family back in the day." She inhaled a large breath and held Sakura's impatient gaze. "Emphasis on _were._ About…" She counted her fingers, "ten years ago, something _huge _went down."

"It was that bad?" Sakura asked dubiously.

"Don't give me that look! It was _that _bad." Ino scowled and threw a pillow at the pink-haired girl. "Don't interrupt. So Sasuke had a traditional mom, dad, and older brother, also a ton of other relatives who lived with them. Together the family built up a corporate kingdom, and Sasuke was to be the successor. But one day, returning home from school..."

Sakura twitched, shivering as realization brushed the tips of her fingers. She gripped her bear tightly.

"He found everyone dead."

She felt the numbness punch in like paying for Naruto's ramen expenses—fast, furious, and horrifying, yet expectation hanging over the entire meal. Sick and paling she wondered how it was possible she hadn't grasped it sooner?

Small house. Table for one. No memories. No sound. No pictures.

Uchiha Sasuke's family had been murdered.

_'"Shut up! You don't know a thing about me. You're an irritating girl who lives in a world where everyone is happy and bad things never happen. You have everything and more, and you still think you can understand?"'_

His problems weren't so petty after all. Shame and self-disgust and thousands of other indiscribable emotions gnawed a hole in her chest and blood pounded like the loud drumming of rain behind her ears and suddenly she _wasn't curious anymore_.

Ino waved her hands for emphasis as she described the remainder of the story, unaffected and even exuberant to try out her theatrical talents. "Hours later, a housecleaner stumbled upon the scene. Police and reporters both arrived; previously finding the main company building filled with death as well... This was all over the news for weeks, how in the world did you miss it Sakura?"

She shrugged feebly, though she recalled exactly why she had stopped watching television ten years ago. Luckily Ino accepted her ignorance and moved on.

"Everyone close to the Uchiha's had been killed. No witnesses to the bloody slaughter, the motive never discovered, and murderer never caught. They call it the Uchiha Massacre. And strange thing, no one found the older brother's body." Ino mock shivered. "To put the cherry on top of the cake, Sasuke vanished from the public two years later. Hatake Kakashi: family guardian and advisor, medical doctor, and a lot of other professions, picked up for the corporation afterwards. He's the face of the company, but everyone knows Sasuke's controlling from the shadows."

"Very interesting." Sakura hummed when she realized Ino wore an expectant gaze. Her reaction was not to standards as the blond huffed, diving into her own blankets.

"Don't come to me for anything else if you're going to act like this every time." The lights flickered off.

"Sorry... goodnight." She lay lost in guilty thoughts for hours, imagined hundreds of nights, eating lonely dinners burnt from inexperience without a mother's aid, walking to school to see the fathers laughing as they gave piggy back rides to dear sons and daughters, waking up to nightmares, isolated in a scary new place with no one in the world to simply hold his hand. _'He's right. I am just a stupid, ignorant girl. But I think I understand, just a little…' _Her bear was soft on her cheek.

_'That makes it all the worse.'_

* * *

The room was white. White walls, white ceiling, white clothed people, _white white white. _She swung her short legs as she waited on a cushioned chair and stared intently at the brand new pink ballad shoes her mom had bought her two weeks ago, the only not-white thing in the hall.

Dad had been acting funny so her grandpa needed to bring him to this big place of white. These were the times she wished she could hold mom's hand, but mom was on vacation right now. She hopped out of the waiting chair, sneaking to the door dad was behind.

"…We've diagnosed it as emotional trauma caused by the loss. How is your granddaughter? She was a witness to the incident, wasn't she? Any symptoms as you've seen in your son?"

"I don't know anymore. She… she's acting like nothing's happened. She's seven years old yet I don't think she understands death, or that her mother's… not coming back." This was her grandpa's voice, tired like he'd been working all night and all week long without sleeping once. But he had said something horrible. Mom was on vacation, of course she'd come back!

"I'd suggest psychiatric help for both your son and granddaughter. I know a excellent counselor, I recommend you schedule a visit for Sakura this week…"

-

"What happened, the day you and your mother went shopping?" The spectacle lady grandpa had left her with asked yet another question.

She hummed and answered. "We bought these pretty shoes, then when I went to the bathroom, mom left, but I found her going to the roof and followed. And then mom climbed the fence and went to the edge and raised her arms like a bird. Then she flew! But then these people came and made me go home."

"I-I see." The lady looked upset, but she didn't see why. Her mom could fly.

-

Death, they'd explained, was when a person slept forever. She wondered how it was possible to sleep for such a long time until dad was better and told her that mom was now sleeping forever. Then everything went blurry and she could remember long days in her room and she thought she needed to go to the white place because she felt funny too.

-

Everyone was dressed in black. She was also dressed in black and kneeling next to her dad, staring at the picture of her mom smiling, but mom couldn't smile anymore. She was asleep forever and ever and ever... Her dad squeezed her hand and told her everything was going to be all right. A person talked about things she never knew about her mom and then people came and said they were sorry for their grievances again and again and again and then she wasn't so sure that everything would get better after mom was taken away by the sky—

* * *

Sakura shuddered, gripping the sides of the sink as she dunked her head under the steady stream of water.

"I thought I was over it." The information of the Uchiha Massacre had brought her memories to the surface, and she regretted asking all the more.

"Don't think like that, Sakura." She muttered defiantly. "It's been years. Breath. Breath." Drying her pink hair, she returned to bed.

_She could see the blood on the walls, smell the death blanket a little boy as he ran through large corridors built for many, searching and screaming for the comfort of his parents, his family. Every opened door greeted by a corpse. Dead eyes all bulging stares, and mouths in contorted screams. Sasuke, Sasuke, why are you still alive? No life here, no life, no life._

"Ah!" Sakura jolted awake. Her large green eyes flickered about the room in panic. Seeing no corpses, she rested her forehead (not too big anymore, she hoped) in her palm and exhaled a shallow breath. "This… is going to be a long night."

* * *

A/N: I edited the last chapter, as in I deleted 3 words (The bird flew) because I went, "what's the purpose of a sister?" and took out the person that was supposed to be in Sakura's flashback. Oh yes, the plot. It hasn't appeared in 4 chapters, but it'll start moving in a few more because I realized I suck at developing plots. I also realized I suck at romance and adding emotion into my writing. I feel so impassive while typing this all out, and it came out meh. So meh that I'd request someone shoot me. But moving on.

You were very close in your guess, **ItaSaku29**. Hahaha surprised anyone got it considering how vague I'd written the hints. Thanks for reviewing! You too **candyluver**.

I've made so many adjustments to the story that I have no idea where it's headed anymore, so it'll be a ride for me as well. And also I have to type up the next chapters because of the alterations. So you'll have to wait a while because the final week of school is when my math teacher gives us 100 problems a night.

Edit: I've realized a very stupid mistake of mine in research. The city Tama is close to Shinjuku, so I'm changing Tama to somewhere in Fukushima Prefecture. Not sure which city, but we'll get to that when we get to that.

Review?


	6. Strawberry Scented Shampoo

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto.

**Strawberry Scented Shampoo **(We'll throw in an extra bottle for limited time, call now!)

"I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized for the umpteenth time, bowing low so her ponytail would slap against her face before stumbling in the exhaustion of keeping herself upright.

"It's okay." Asuma sighed, on his tenth cigarette. "I'm sure that desk can be replaced… with my salary. And the student's even conscious this time."

Sakura flushed guiltily. A week since the Yellow Shirt Incident—she liked to call it—and she hadn't a good night's sleep yet. She'd gotten to the point that it was impossible to stay awake during school, and every time she fell into a doze, anything that startled her would end up injured by her involuntary defense mechanism.

And it was all because of one reason. Damn Uchiha. Damn him. Nights haunted by a burdened conscience spiraling through a macabre merry-go-round inbetween being avoided and/or ignored at school, she couldn't take the strain. Especially because she was still harassed by those yakuza wannabes for her apparent relationship with their darling Sasuke-kun, and to top it off, today he _walked away_ when he clearly saw them shoving her into a closet. Asshole.

She would beat him to an inch of his life at the next opportunity. Oh yes, revenge would be hers.

Asuma was somewhat concerned by his student's sinister expression. He thrust a slip of paper into her hands. "Here's a note. Why don't you go to the nurses office and take a rest?"

* * *

The nurse's office was sadly empty when Sakura arrived. A row of large windows displayed the two side buildings composing the school, displaying an equally barren central ground as students were busy in class. She tiptoed further in. The room contained a desk and rolling chair in an unobtrusive corner, various posters announcing health, ways to keep it in top condition and not to do drugs, a miniature bookshelf, and three beds separated by curtains. She eyed the nearest one in exhausted yearning, quickly caving in and sprawling haphazardly on her stomach. Mimicking a cat, she bathed in welcome sunlight flowing through the panes in hopes of salvaging lost sleep.

"And what do we have here?"

Sakura winced. She was caught. Slowly, she pulled out of her doze with mild discontent and held in a yawn. "Er, there was no one here so I decided to wait on a bed. It was brainless of me considering there are seats over there. Sorry about that…you!" Staring in her in the face like a splash of ice water was the noncommittal mask and eye patch, heavily lidded gaze, and silver hair. For apparel she'd seen but once, it was all too familiar.

Sakura gawked shamelessly into the face of one Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo."

She took in a deep breath, feeling the shocked words already falling from her lips… "Kakashi!" And had no chance to respond. White curtains were torn violently from the overhanging pole, and thus the middle bed was revealed to hold an occupant. Said occupant became entangled in the thin cloth and tumbled onto the floor as a cursing mound. Recognizable black hair poked out in tufts of stark contrast with white, and Sakura let out the beginnings of a groan before catching herself. But—the object of her prodigious stress had not noticed her yet. This was a chance getaway, and she inched slowly towards the exit.

"Won't do to hurt yourself. I've heard you'd gotten into quite a scuffle with another student." Kakashi greeted his ward amusedly, overlooking Sakura's bizarre reaction. "Rather, I'd have appreciated the minimum amount of damage to my office. It's called defacement of school property, you know, and it's hard to replace curtains these days considering the funding." He shook his head mournfully, lamenting the loss of his drapery.

"Shut up." Sasuke spluttered, writhing to get his head out of the curtain deathtrap. "I want to know why you're here." Sakura was some feet away from the door.

"Are you overjoyed to see your guardian watching over you at school?" The doctor chuckled. Sakura was making progress on her great escape.

"Like hell I am!" Sakura only needed to make a few big steps and…

"What if I told you that you have a visitor?" Sakura threw caution to the wind and ran for it—

Sasuke used mean look! Sakura can no longer flee the battle!

'_Damn.' _His glower was as smoldering as ever. She choked out a nervous laugh and waved mechanically. "Hello Jimi-kun."

Seconds later the room was a short a person.

Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, sitting in his rolling chair. "Funny, last time I saw him he wasn't such an outgoing young man. Perhaps the road of life has sidetracked me longer than expected…"

Sakura groaned. Falling back onto the bed, she bit her lip and kicked the mattress for good measure. She hoped that the strange doctor—Kakashi—felt the numerous excruciating deaths her imagination was conceiving.

"He seems to have grown attached to you." Kakashi noted with lack of pain, eye crinkling merrily. He'd whipped out a novel amid her dejected tantrum.

Sakura was unconvinced. "That's great." In harsh times, she enjoyed resorting to sarcasm.

"I'm quite serious." He chuckled, though interest was concentrated significantly on his little orange book. "You're troubled because his attitude turned spiteful out of the blue. A week ago, most likely."

This caught her attention, she considered his credibility, and nodded for him to go on.

Kakashi chuckled again, catching the skepticism in her gaze. "You must look underneath the underneath." The cryptic saying popped up once again. Sakura thought it sounded too much of a ninja's and frowned.

"Carrying on." Kakashi hummed, evaluating the girl as she had done him. She was a new variable, developing an important role in his ward's life. To simply divulge secrets to her, ones not his own, was it appropriate? He preferred to keep the past as just that, left behind in forgotten time. But who was he to contest the drama of youth? He would give the actors a gentle nudge onto stage.

He continued. "Astoundingly, as a child, Sasuke attempted to have a social life. He'd chase after his brother, wanting to take part in whatever activity they were in at the time. Much like a puppy, intruding yet persistent. Quite bothersome for his family." If half of his face hadn't been masked, she would have seen the rueful smile. "It was around ten years ago that everything fell apart. But you are already aware of that, I'm sure."

She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. Ten years. It was like the turning point, where life derailed, crashing into smoldering wreckage were death drifted with the embers. She answered softly. "Yeah…"

Kakashi nodded. "When he recovered from the loss, he grew up, experiencing first-hand the darker parts of reality. Nevertheless he's still a child, foolishly treasuring the company as a memory of his family, attached to the past until he…" Kakashi trailed of. He didn't carry on the subject. "This attitude has developed into a tendency to prevent anyone from becoming dear to him." He held Sakura's gaze. "And…"

"Exactly ten years, one week ago, was the day of his family's death."

Sakura was stunned. She didn't take time to comprehend her actions, just followed the swell of understanding and guilt like friction to her lungs.

The door slammed. The office fell into tranquility.

Kakashi hummed flippantly towards the bed cast in the corner. "You've been awfully quiet. I was told you were the number one loudmouth of Konoha."

The swish of a curtain and unusually somber blue eyes trained upon the new nurse. None of the beds had been vacant. "She knew about Sasuke-bastard." Naruto muttered, licking his split lip uneasily. He fared a good number of cuts and bruises, wincing as he pressed a sensitive one standing up. It hadn't been a brilliant idea to challenge Sasuke to a fight, but it sure had felt satisfying to punch in that scowling mug.

Something inside him churned with restless agitation. He hadn't recognized Sasuke the first day, but the personality, movements, even the scowl; he slowly pieced it together until he saw the boy he'd known as a child. He considered him his first friend, in fact, for a full year until he abruptly forsook the Uchiha Compound.

The bastard had some nerve to turn up years later without so much as a hello – and why did he know Sakura?

"Hm." Kakashi was deeply engrossed in his novel.

Naruto's befuddlement was replaced by aggravation. "What's with that vague reply?" He growled. He didn't like the man, his attitude made him feel like he wasn't being taken seriously. "Oi, eye patch! Answer me!"

* * *

Sakura didn't take time to consider her actions. Ridiculous, she knew they were – if she paused to think, her search would end. No, while she had the drive, she would find Sasuke. But her objective seemed to come to rendering precipice before the first stride out the door. The school was enormous, consisting of five floors and three buildings. In the gap of time allotted from his frosty departure, he may as well have hailed a taxi and was halfway back to the empty prison of a home.

It would have made any ordinary mind submit to grisly defeat. Thankfully, Sakura boasted one of the highest scores in logic (sadly second to Nara Shikamaru). She called upon her great deductive reasoning skills – and coincidentally spotted Sasuke in the schoolyard. The sight made blood pound intensely behind her ears, swelling and roiling like a miniature ocean. In a stir of energy, she dashed for the exit, skidding and narrowly avoiding collision with students and employees all in the hall for one reason or another. Down a hall, a stairway, bounding and stumbling, she felt the afternoon sun kiss her flushed skin and kept going. "Wait!" She shouted. The distance closed rapidly, she caught narrowing onyx eyes, heart beating so ardently it felt on the verge of bursting, held out a hand –

And punched Sasuke squarely in the jaw.

He staggered backwards, grunting in pain, but remained on his feet. Sakura breathed harshly, green eyes ablaze, and in one breath, let loose all the burdens that collected when her life began a hazardous tumble downhill.

"I'm sorry for being a despicable, unfeeling, insensitive snowman like you. I'm sorry for saying things when I don't know anything about you. I'm sorry I was attracted to you because of your looks. I'm a teenager; it's the time when you act stupid because of hormones and teenage brain defects." Sasuke hadn't looked at her yet, but he hadn't left and she was encouraged to venture on. "But even if you hate me, I want to be friends." Her fist throbbed, she was babbling, and it felt good as the guilt chipped away. She didn't understand herself, but she wanted to solve the puzzle that was Sasuke, she wasn't going to take given help because it wasn't half as interesting when the pieces were handed to her. This would be her resolution for her final high school year. "We didn't get a normal introduction, so let's start over..." A bright grin, toothy and very Naruto-esque curled sweetly on her lips. "Hello Jimi-kun, it's nice to meet you!"

She waited expectantly for his reply. There was none, his shoulders were shaking and he still hadn't so much as glanced in her general direction. Dread whispered into her mind, crawling and writhing in a horrible sensation. Maybe she shouldn't have punched him? She could have just made him an enemy. _Damn it damn it damn it_.

And all thought shut down because Uchiha Sasuke, the coldest, most unsociable person she'd encountered in her entire seventeen years of existence since Neji, was _laughing. _Even as blood dribbled down his chin, bruise forming in place of another set of injuries from a fight she didn't know about, he laughed noiselessly and she was winded by how scary and childlike and utterly _striking_ he looked.

"Friends, huh?" He said.

Then the school day ended with a cacophony of voices, a flood of students sweeping her away. She ended up on the sidewalk, speechless and feeling more and more chagrined by his response.

Sakura rubbed her head viciously. What had she expected? And more so, what the hell was wrong with her mind?

Kakashi chuckled to himself, gaze leaving the window. He wondered how their relationship would play out, would it be a comedy, a tragedy… a horror, even?

* * *

"Jimi-kun." Sakura sang the next day, as if no drama had occurred between them.

"…What?" Sasuke grumbled, already irritated by her company even if it was self-inflicted torture. She was too happy in the morning, where students were supposed to be shells of their former selves until lunch became an asylum for their souls. It blinded him.

"I was just thinking, since you and Naruto kissed, are you going to announce your undying love for him anytime soon?"

He threw her a disgusted grimace, turning green at the very thought. "…No."

She stuck out her tongue, in high spirits having the not-so-bad Sasuke back. She wanted to poke fun at him to make up for lost time. "You have a blander personality than that wall. At least it has memories. Look at those yellow spots. That was when Kiba brought Akamaru and decided high school needed show-and-tell." She grinned cheekily. "But imagine it: the unfeeling, mysterious, prodigy and the sunny blond. Soon you find the light in your heart, and it's instant love! You grow closer and closer to each other, until you can stand no more and join into one in a night of unadulterated passion. Oh, did I mention Naruto's topping?"

Sasuke wanted to destroy her abhorrent ideas before he imagined anything that would cause him to lose his breakfast. That idiot, paired with him? He shuddered involuntarily at the very thought. Years ago, a short blond boy had knocked on his front door, declared obnoxiously, "I'm a new neighbor. Gramps told me to give you this smelly pudding thing." and wouldn't leave him alone from that day on. "Why are you stupider than the general public?" He snapped.

"Are you mistaking me with Naruto? I knew you couldn't get him off your mind. Don't need to attempt to woo him though, because we're all going cherry-blossom viewing. Shinjuku ni-chome(1) isn't far off from Shinjuku-gyoen(2)."

"Not going."

"Ah, but it's a school event to celebrate the start of school(3)."

"Your school is… lenient."

"Tsunade-san sneaks in sake breaks. It's easy to get permission when she's consumed enough alcohol to kill an elephant."

"…I'll be absent, thanks."

Sakura muffled a laugh. He'd be disappointed when he found out…

"Line up at the gate with the others." Asuma ordered, a cigarette in his mouth. The rowdy class cluttered at the door, excitement filling the air.

"Sakura-chan! Let's get a spot together." Naruto shouted joyously. Sasuke glowered, unforgiving of the blonde's unknowing part in Sakura's teasing. Naruto scowled as if sensing his unpleasant mood. "Don't let Sasuke ruin it. Bastard can sit alone." They exchanged glares.

Sakura attempted to neutralize the sparking hostility. "Today's to have fun. See, I even made lunch."

Sasuke flinched at the mention of Sakura and cooking. "I think I'll pass." Naruto, having past experience with something akin to a black coal that induced hallucinations, couldn't disagree with this, but he opened his mouth to defend her anyhow while Sakura's smile transformed into something dangerous.

"Sakura-chan makes delicious meals!" "What was that?!"

"Now, now. This is spring, we should enjoy the break while we can." A new voice added his opinion.

"Kakashi-san!" Sakura yelped, jumping back along with Naruto, both caught offguard by his sudden appearance.

Kakashi chuckled, giving a passive wave. "Hello Sakura-chan. I'm here to give Sasuke-kun his permission slip, but I gave it to Asuma instead. So we're off."

Sasuke twitched. Unfortunately it did not go unnoticed.

"Do you have turrets, Jimi-kun?"

He knew he could bluntly refuse, occupy himself with tedious schoolwork instead and keep away from situations he'd detest, but…

'"_But even if you hate me, I want to be friends."'_ He wondered if this was friendship, the hackneyed concept he'd discarded years ago. Perhaps he could undertake an experiment on something unnecessary but sought out, just this once. Just as a distraction until he could find…

Sakura had invaded his personal bubble to inspect his preoccupied state, close enough he could make out the distinct scent of her shampoo. _'Strawberries.'_

He shook away the wayward thought. This pink-haired girl – she was unpredictable, stirring him more than she should. It unsettled him, so he would have to maintain a set distance because he wouldn't stay for long. It was unwise to put down roots.

In the end it is simply additional trouble to remove the tree.

* * *

A/N: Gave up on keeping it limited to Sakura's thoughts. Yeah I'm a quitter.

RANT I'm struggling with writing the chapters since I want to hit my head repeatedly against a wall when I contemplate this fanfiction with embarrassment. The introduction has no point (I just wanted to run someone over with a car), I can't write romance to save my life, or keep characters in character, and gaaah, someone shoot me, my confidence is going down, down, down. So I keep fixing and tweaking things. Like you've probably noticed about the summary. And about the plot, it'll be underway in like… 2-3 chapters or so. So think of these first chapters as a long, long, **long**, prologue. Yeah, longest prologue you ever read. But hey, this'll be a good learning experience. Anyone who read this, don't mind me, I'm basically venting my critical thoughts toward my work because I just have low self-esteem like that. END RANT

I should be shot for the gay humor. I'm sorry everyone.

(1) Shinjuku ni-chome: Tokyo's best-known gay district  
(2) Shinjuku-gyoen: Gardens that are a favorite spot for cherry-blossom viewing  
(3) In Japan, school begins in April and ends in March, usually. (High school has 3 years, starting at age 15. I realized I messed up in the first chapter. Editing Sakura's school year to 3rd.)

Not sure if I'm allowed to reply to reviews, but ah well.

**bo0bahh**: Ahahaha. Naruto's storyline has progressively transformed to blah in the recent chapters (don't keel me Naruto fans, I'm writing fanfiction for it, aren't I?), but not sure if I have enough talent to invoke such tension (I feel so impassive while writing, as I've said. Does that mean I've become like Sai? Nooo! Soon I'll have a fixation with the male genitalia! Kidding. I love that pasty kid.) Thank you for your kind review. It makes me cry tears of joy.

**candyluver**: Yeah, I just can't muster any pity for Sasukaykooon. Everyone has such depressing pasts in Naruto so sadly enough it's normal. Anyways thank you for reviewing! -_bows_-


End file.
